Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofensmirtz (2nd Dimension) Evil Plan
2nd Dimension, Doofenshmirtz Lair (Phineas Ferb and Their Friends got held up from Those Norm-Bots, except The Doraemons they are not with them) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: (Evil Laugh) I have finally Captured you all! Mimimi: I can't believe we got Captured from Dirty Villain like you! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Thank you, pretty Girl! Noby: And this time,we are gonna kick you (He Realize) Wait! Where's Doraemon?! Perry: Yeah! Where's Dora Kid and the Others!? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: They're right up there with Dr Achimoff. (They all look above and The Doraemons held up by a Robotic Hand and Dr Achimoff is looking at them) Dr Achimoff: I have finally captured you all Doraemons, so hand over the Telecard! Wang Dora: We won't do it! Dr Achimoff: Give it to me or else! All: No! Dr Achimoff: Okay, you Force for my Hand! (He pick something on his selves and it was a Dog sockpuppet)(High Pitch Voice) Give me the Telecard! All: No. Dr Achimoff: Really, I never knew that you guys aren't interest in Sockpuppet. Dora-Nichov: What do you think our type is? Dr Achimoff: I don't know? Kids, Baby or teen, and I don't know that you Kids are not interest in Sockpuppet, but it doesn't matter, so have over the Telecard! Dora Kid: We are not gonna do that! Dr Achimoff: Alright that is! (He push the button and Robotic Hand is search something in The Doraemons 4th Dimensional Stuff, and now they finally found the Telecard and they give it to him) Finally! Got the Telecard, now is time for me to put into the Machine. (He put the Telecard into the Machine and he's typing) Pinky: What are you gonna do to The Telecard to the Machine? Dr Achimoff: This Machine is a Delete Machine, and this time I'm gonna Deleted your Power and... Your Gadgets! (And the makes The Doraemons and Their Friends surprise, and then Dr Achimoff pull the Level and make all their Gadget from 22nd Century Deleted even their Powers) Dora Kid: (Gasp) My Air Cannon! El-Matadora: My Cape! Dora-Nichov: My Werewolf Power! Doraemon: My Gadgets! Dorapin: My Stake! Dora-Med: You Dirty Rotten Villian! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz (Evil Laugh) Now you cannot stop us! (The Doraemons and Their Friends are Look Angry from Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) All: Unforgivable!! (He press the Remote and make the Robotics Hands to let go of The Doraemons, and they fell to the Platform) Noby: Doraemon! Are your Okay?! If you okay say something? Doraemon: We're Okay Noby, I think I Bruise my Butt. (Groan) Alright Dr Achimoff! What are you and Doofenshmirtz are trying to do!? Dr Achimoff: Well Blue Cat, Me and Doofenshmirtz are gonna take over the Time and Dimension by using this Machine! I called it the Time and Dimensinator. Dr Doofenshmirtz: That's right! And even though we have some Villain's from your Adventures Blue Cat! Doraemon: My Adventures? (Gasp) (He Realize what he said, and He remember all the Villains in his Adventures from Doraemon's Movies and Birthday Specials) All the Villain from my Adventures! Dora-Rinho: What are you and your Villains are going to do!? Dr Achimoff: We told you! We going to take over the Time and Dimension! Peter: You won't get away from this! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh Yeah, Prove it! (The Doraemon are going to Attack Achimoff and Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) but the Norm-Bots stop them and They held them up) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz:(Evil Laugh) Alright Norm-Bots take them to The Goozim! Ferb: (Gasp and Realize) Wait! I thought The Goozim is Gone? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Yeah! But I have another one, and is about... 30 FEET TALL!! (He show him a Picture of the Goozim and is 30 Feet Tall and that makes Phineas Ferb and Their Friends Scared) All: (Screaming) Dr Achimoff: Take them to their Doom! (Norm-Bots has drag them Away but Doofenshmirtz is trying to convince his Dimensional Self) Dr Doofenshmirtz: Wait! You know I'm your Dimensional Self! Right, Right? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: No! And one more thing. (He show him a Sockpuppet) (High Pitch Voice) You.Are. Doooom! Dr Doofenshmirtz: Wow! Never knew my Dimensional Self would be so Heartless to me. To Be Continued Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts